


Tricks of the trade

by deanucutie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Swearing, female insert - Freeform, reader has tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanucutie/pseuds/deanucutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader met the Winchester in 1992 after her parents where murder. This is  how the readers life was changed by the Winchesters and Bobby and how she got revenge on the demons who killed her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks of the trade

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is Tricks Of The Trade by Paolo Nutini

You were fourteen and lived with your parents in Herber City, Utah and it was the first week of your summer break. Your childhood was fairly normal except your parents had told you the tales of their pasts and about the monsters that went bump in the night and the demons that lurked in the darkness.You remember the night your parents died very clearly…

Your parents had picked you up from the theater at 8pm and you’d eaten diner with them - meatloaf and mashed potatoes - and gone to bed at 10pm. You were woken by loud screams that sounded like your mother later in the night. You knew you should have stayed in bed but you had to know your parents were okay.You’d crept half way down the stairs to see two dark figures leaning over your mother. Your dad lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood and you’d stifled a cry as the two figures grabbed your mother and pulled her upright. “Where the fuck is it?” One of them had asked. She had given no answer and one of the figures had moved behind her and pulled a blade out. The figure had put it to her neck. Your mother finally saw you peering through the bars of the banister, “Hide” she had mouthed at you before the figure had slit her throat. You ran, silent tears falling down your cheeks and hid in the safe room your parents had built.

You don’t know how long you were hidden in the panic room but finally someone came looking for you. A man named John Winchester. At the time, you didn’t know how he’d gotten a key to the panic room or how he’d known your name but you’d let him carry you out of the house and to his car. A small brown haired boy had followed him out with one of your dads suitcases and placed it in the trunk. John had sat you in the back of the car and you’d stayed still, in silence, staring at the blond boy in the front seat. He was about the same age as you.

The car ride was mostly silence, with a few words spoken between the two boys and John. When you were finally able to speak you had a lot of questions. “Where are you taking me?” You’d asked. John had told you he was taking you to Sioux Falls in South Dakota. “Why?” You’d replied and he’d told you that your uncle Bobby had a house there and you were to live with him. “Who are you and who is my ‘uncle Bobby’?” was your next question. John introduce the boy with blond hair as Dean and the boy with brown hair as Sam. He told you that Bobby, your ‘uncle’, wasn’t actually your uncle but an old friend of your parents. Your parents had told Bobby and John that if anything were to happen to them you were to live with Bobby. “What happened to my parents?” You’d asked when you’d stop at a diner for something to eat. John had told you about the demons and how they were searching for something - but he wasn’t sure what - and that the demons thought your parents had something to do with it.

Back in the car - which you recognized as a ‘67 Chevy Impala as your father was a major car fan - you’d angrily ranted about getting revenge. “Y/N, I understand you want revenge but you must promise me you’ll wait until you’re 21.” John had asked of your (or perhaps he’d demanded it of you.) You’d asked why and he explained that it was dangerous for a fourteen year old to go across country looking for revenge - which you’d agreed on - and that you needed to know everything you could and Bobby would teach you, and so you finally agreed to live with your ‘uncle’ Bobby and promised not to go seeking revenge until you were 21.

**_June 1994_ **

It had been just over a two years since your parents were killed by demons and you’d been living with Bobby ever since. You’d grown quite close to him in that year. Of course, it was very awkward at first but he’d told you anything you’d wanted to know and agreed that you could live as normal a life as possible and he’d enrolled you in one of the local schools. By day you were a normal ninth grader but by evening you were learning to kill supernatural beings.

It was the summer break again and you were excited to see Sam and Dean. It had been a while. They were coming to stay for a few weeks whilst John was off on ‘some business’. He hadn’t really elaborated and Sam and Dean hadn’t bothered to interrogate him. You had been in your room brushing out your (Y/H/L), (Y/H/C) hair when you’d heard the sound of the Impala pulling up. You’d put the hairbrush down and grabbed your (Y/F/C) shirt from the bed, quickly changing from your pajama top and pulling on some denim shorts. You’d ran down the stairs to greet the boys.

“Sam! Dean!” you’d said, a beaming smile on your face. Dean had dumped his bag on the floor and opened his arms wide. You’d ran into them, laughing at the chick flicky moment. When you’d pulled away from Dean you’d turned around and pulled Sam into a quick hug. Bobby had helped the boys set up their beds in the living room and then he’d went to make diner. “So, what’s your old man been teaching you?” Dean had asked. You’d laughed, not bothering to correct Dean on the fact that Bobby was not your ‘old man’. Truth be told, you’d accepted Bobby as a father figure. You’d told Dean and Sam all the things Bobby had been teaching about hunting and weapons, and how you still had so much to learn. You’d joked around with the boys that soon you’d be more knowledgeable than them and for the first time in a long time, you had felt happy again.

Bobby had called you all into the kitchen for dinner shortly after and you’d eaten macaroni cheese listening to Dean telling the story of hunting a spirit in Erie, Pennsylvania with John. You’d asked about their birthday’s and Sam told you he’d gotten a laptop and that it was, “Awesome!” You’d laughed at how happy he’d seemed, but you’d supposed that using the internet would help when finding or researching cases. Night had rolled around quickly and soon you’d been hugging the boys goodnight. Dean had kissed you on the cheek and you’d blushed furiously at the stern look Bobby had given him.

The rest of the summer break pasted fleetingly. You’d spent a lot of time with the elder Winchester. He’d taught you how to shoot, his hand over yours as you’d held the gun and you’d gone for picnic’s together, food fight’s ensuing when you’d disagreed about who got the last piece of pie. And on the hottest days you’d had water fights, having to wear Dean’s plaid over shirts when you’d started to get cold. Soon the summer had ended and you’d gone back to school and the boys had left with John.

The day before Sam and Dean left, you and Dean had gone to the local park together. You’d sat on a park bench watching the families together, your legs in Dean’s lap. “Hey, Y/N?” Dean had broken the enjoyable silence. You’d opened your eyes to look at him, and he’d taken it as his cue to keep talking, “You ever wish we still had that?” He’d said, nodding his head towards the families. You’d shrugged in reply. It had been hard losing your parents and everyday you wanted revenge but the life you lived now felt like it was meant for you. “Sometimes” you’d finally whispered. Dean had tucked a lose piece of your hair behind your ear before gently pushing your legs out of his lap and standing up. “We should get back. I have to leave early.” You’d nodded and stood up. Dean had taken your hand and you’d walked together to where Bobby was picking you up.

You’d nearly missed saying goodbye to the boys, waking up later than usual. You’d hugged Sam quickly and ruffled his hair before letting him go to the Impala. You’d held onto Dean a little longer than you should have. Under the watchful eye of Bobby, of course. When Bobby was busy talking to John, Dean had whispered, “Be careful, Y/N.” before quickly kissing you on the cheek and leaving for the Impala. You’d stood on the porch waving goodbye when they drove off. You were going to miss the boys and you probably wouldn’t see much of them until next summer but it was for the best. You had to focus on school and learning how to hunt.

**_April 1997_ **

It had been four years since your parents were killed and you had less than a month left at high school. Lately, you’d been determined to show Bobby that you were capable of going on hunts and so you’d decided that once it was spring break you were going to go on a hunt. Alone.

Dean had visited for your 18th birthday in March and he’d given you a necklace with small pentagram charm on. You’d worn it ever since. It was nice seeing Dean again. He’d visited whenever he could but it had become less frequent as the years went on. You’d celebrated your birthday together by watching a movie and sharing milkshakes at the local diner. You’d talked about your high school graduation and he promised he’d be there. Dean had drove you back to Bobby’s later than night and just before you got out of the Impala he’d kissed you. “See you at your graduation, Y/N.” Dean had said, before winking and driving off. You’d stood there shocked, staring after the Imapla until Bobby had come out the house to get you. “Y/N! What are you doing out here?” You’d shaken your head and followed Bobby back into the house.

Spring break came around quickly and you’d prepared yourself to sneak away. You’d planned it all. You’d take Bobby’s truck and drive to Watertown - which was only an hour away, book a room in a motel, do some research, gank the monster and be back within 24 hours. You’d told Bobby that you were heading to Minneapolis to find a dress for your graduation and that you and your friend’s were going to stay over night. Bobby had believed you easily enough - you’d never lied to him before, and besides he was heading to some tiny town because of rumors of demonic possession. There was no way you’d get caught out.

You’d left at breakfast and arrived in Watertown an hour later. The town was pretty small and you’d easily found a motel. After you’d paid for the room you’d gone back to the truck to grab your stuff. You’d gone to your room and started researching information that could help you in the case. You’d found that recently a business man, a teacher and a shop owner had died of ‘strange causes’. Their bodies drained of all blood. You’d suspected a vampire. “Easy enough right?” You’d said to yourself. You just had to figure out who the vampire was and where the vampire was. It didn’t take you long to work out that the vampire was a lone nomad who was currently living on the outskirts of town. You knew you only had a few hours window before it left town so as soon as night came you packed your machete and a few syringes full of dead mans blood into a duffle bag and headed out to the only building on the edge of town. A barn.

You’d tried to be quiet, you really had, but the vampire still heard you and soon enough you were pinned against a wall, thrashing against him. You could see your machete a few feet away from you and if you could’ve gotten out of the vampires grip you’d have been able to kill it. You were to busy trying to get out of the vampires grip that you didn’t notice anyone else come into the barn until a shot was fired. At the same time, you and the vampire had turned your attention to see Dean stood at the entrance to the barn. The vampire had dropped you to the floor and charged at Dean. You’d momentarily lay on the floor, spluttering before noting that Dean had killed the vampire. Dean picked you up from the floor and walked you outside, his arm around your shoulder. “What are you doing here?” You’d asked when you’d finally caught your breath. “I was on my way here and decided to stop by and see you. Bobby told me you’d gone to Minneapolis ‘dress shopping’ and I knew you’d be here.” You’d rolled your eyes, “Wait…does Bobby know?” You’d asked, panicked. You really didn’t want Bobby to be mad at you. Dean shook his head, “No. But he’ll work it out, Y/N. He always does.” You’d sighed and opened the door of Bobby’s truck. “I should get back to the motel. I’ve got to pick a dress up in the morning.” Dean had laughed before getting into the Impala and you’d gone to your respective motels.

You’d woke to five missed calls from Bobby and an angry voicemail. “Y/N, I know you went to Watertown for a case! And when you get back here you are in so much trouble!” The anger in Bobby’s voice had made you shrink as you’d listened. You knew you were screwed. You’d decided to still buy a dress for graduation, and you’d headed out to the nearest dress shop. You’d picked the first dress you liked, found the right size, tried it on and bought it. When you got out of the shop Dean was leaning against Bobby’s truck. “Did you rat me out?!” anger had laced your voice and Dean took a few steps back, holding his hands up in mock innocence. “No! I did warn you he’d work it out!”. You’d angrily opened the car door, shoved your dress in the backseat and gotten in the truck. “I’ve got to get back. Bobby is mad as hell. I’ll see you around Dean.” Dean had nodded and waved as you’d driven off.

Boy had Bobby been mad. He’d taken all your hunting gear and locked it away. You weren’t allowed to drive the car until after your graduation and you weren’t allowed to go out at the weekends. You’d taken your punishment without arguing. You knew you’d deserved it for lying to Bobby but you had still been mad that you weren’t allowed to go hunting alone. You were 18 for Christ sake!

_**May 1997** _

It seemed to take forever for your graduation to arrive, but finally you were leaving school, and just as he’d promised Dean came to your graduation. He cheered loudly with Bobby when you collected your high school diploma, and you’d blushed, embarrassed by the elder Winchester and Bobby.

You’d celebrated your graduation with Bobby and Dean. Bobby had taken you and Dean to a local diner and you’d eaten burgers and talked about your plans for the future. Bobby knew college was out the question for you, you’d wanted to spend the next few years improving your hunting skills, but he’d still hoped you’d chose the college route. After eating at the diner Bobby had driven you and Dean back to the house. Dean and you had sat on the porch drinking beers that Dean had hidden from Bobby. “Are you really sure you want this life, Y/N?” Dean had asked you. You’d nodded, telling him that you couldn’t walk away from this life knowing what you knew. “I want to help people Dean. I don’t want them to lose their families like I lost mine.” You’d said, and Dean had understood - he knew what you’d felt. Dean had stayed overnight to sleep the beers off and had left after breakfast, kissing you on the lips again before he left - out of Bobby’s sight, of course. What was that Winchester playing at?

You and Bobby had began your extra training then, and you’d finally gotten to go on hunts that year - with and without Bobby. Bobby had given you your own car, a ‘71 Mercury Cougar and you’d learn how to fix cars, “It’ll come in hand on the road.” Bobby had told you, and he’d been right. Bobby had been a great father to you and you didn’t want to leave but you knew it was nearly time to get your revenge, maybe it would make you feel better? Or maybe it would just be another monster you’d killed and maybe it wouldn’t bring you peace at all.

**_August 2000_ **

The day you’d left to travel across country on your own had been very emotional. Bobby had, of course, tried to convince you to stay a few more months but you knew it was now or never. You’d hugged Bobby before getting into your car. You’d started the engine and rolled the drivers side window down. “You better check in with me every week, Y/N.” Bobby had told you, and you’d promised you would. “Bye pops, love ya” you’d said before beginning to drive off. As you looked back you’d seen the biggest smile on Bobby’s face.

**_November 2002_ **

Nine years. Your parents had been dead for nine years. You were 23 and you’d finally gotten revenge. It turns out they were just low life demons working for someone bigger. They’d never given you a name, and they wouldn’t tell you what they’d been looking for - apparently they still hadn’t found it. Did revenge make you feel better? In some ways, yes. You’d finally been able to lay your parents to rest but in other ways you still felt empty. Like it wasn’t enough.

You’d heard from Bobby that things with the Winchester’s weren’t so great either. Sam had gone off to college and Dean had cut all ties with him. Stupid brothers. You’d sworn to yourself if you got them two in a room together, you’d be making them hash it out. Dean had called you out on a few hunts but he hadn’t wanted to speak about Sam. Instead you’d spent your time getting drunk together and ganking monsters. “Ahh, the hunter life” you’d sighed knocking back some whiskey. Dean had nodded, not really understanding what you meant. Boy, was he out of it. You’d both woken with hangovers but it was nothing a good breakfast and some coffee couldn’t fix.

After a few weeks together you and Dean had gone your separate ways again. You’d enjoyed it. Sharing stories of your different childhoods. You’d disclosed some information to Dean you probably shouldn’t have but then he’d disclosed the same information, so it didn’t really matter to you anymore, and you’d continued with your quest to kill the sons of bitches that lurked in the darkness.

**_September 2006_ **

Dean had called to tell you that John was dead and you’d agreed to meet Dean at Bobby’s. You were surprised to see Sam with Dean and they’d explained that they’d reunited a year ago. You didn’t bother asking why they hadn’t told you.

Later in the evening Dean had asked you to come along with them but you’d refused. “I’m sorry, Dean. I just… I got my revenge y’know? I’m happy just killing whatever comes my way”. Dean, understandably, had gotten mad at you and a screaming matched had ensued, with Sam eventually breaking the two of you up. You’d decided to leave after that, giving Bobby a hug and telling him you’d check in with him in a few weeks. You didn’t bother saying goodbye to Dean, and you’d only said goodbye to Sam because he’d caught you carrying your bag out to your car. “Y/N! You’re leaving?” He’d shouted after you. “Yeah, sorry Sammy.” You’d said, shoving your bag into the trunk. “Look, if this is because of what happened with Dean, he’s just struggling with dad’s death and..” you cut Sam off then, “It’s not okay, Sammy. I just need to go, okay?” Sam had shrugged in reply and let you go then. He knew there was no point arguing with him. You’d always been strong willed.

A week later and you where in some shady bar across country drinking whiskey after finishing up another case. You’d called Bobby from your motel room later that night and told him you were okay and that you were going to continue hunting alone.

_**December 2011** _

You hadn’t check in on Bobby as regularly has you should have. He’d been busy with Sam and Dean, fighting the leviathans and you been trying to lay low and avoid them. You and Dean had patched things up a while ago but you still felt that he was mad at you for not wanting to help him.

You’d been leaving your motel when you’d gotten the call. It was Dean. “Hey, Dean. What’s up?” You hadn’t expected to hear from him so you’d decided to ‘play nice’. “Y/N. Its…erm.. it’s Bobby.” Your heart sunk, you knew something was wrong immediately. “What is it Dean?” You’d said biting back tears. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. He’s dead.” You’d sobbed uncontrollably into the phone, and Dean had stayed on the line with you. “Where are you, Y/N?” Dean had finally asked when you’d calmed down enough to speak. “I’m erm…in Missouri. Where are you?” Dean had told you to come to New Jersey, and you’d gotten the next available flight.

Dean had picked you up from the airport. You’d drove in silence to the motel and Sam had greeted you with open arms when you got there. You’d sobbed into Sam’s chest for a long time. The man who had brought you up for 19 years of your life was gone. Your adoptive father was gone. You’d drank whiskey with the boys and you don’t remember going to bed. You’d woken up in the same bed as Dean and your first thought was _Oh shit_. You’d got of bed as quietly as possible and proceeded to get changed. You’d accidentally knocked a glass off the table and woken Dean up. “Y/N? Are you leaving?” Dean had asked, sitting up. You’d nodded, shrugging into your jacket. “I just need some time alone, y’know?” Dean had nodded and watched you as you went to the motel door, you’d opened it then turned back to face him. “We didn’t erm, y’know?” Dean had laughed softly then shook his head ‘no’. “Good” you’d said before leaving. It had probably sounded abrupt and you’d meant it teasingly but you were in a rush to leave.

_**Present day** _

You haven’t seen the Winchester brother in four years. You’d continued hunting and they would phone you with updates from time to time but you hadn’t seen them face to face since Bobby died. You’d heard about the trouble they’d gotten themselves into though. ‘Damn Winchester boys.’ You’d thought to yourself when Sam had told you about Dean and the Mark of Cain. You wanted to see the boys but you were worried that they wouldn’t want you hanging around them, considering the tension between them at the moment.

You were on hunt in Manhattan, Kansas, close to the the bunker the boys had told you about. You were hunting down a djinn and you were pretty sure the boys where also in town. Unless you were imagining the black Impala that had driven past you ten minutes ago. You thought about calling the boys and asking if they were in town but decided you’d just get on with the hunt and leave as soon as possible. The truth was, you were scared of what the Mark of Cain was doing to Dean, and what he might become.

You tried to banish the bad thoughts as you drove to the nearest motel. _Crap_ you thought as you saw the Impala parked in the parking lot of the motel. _Of all the motels in town_. You were to tired to turn around and find a new motel so you decided to just try your best to avoid the boys. It was stupid really. You knew deep down that Dean would never hurt you but you feared the unknown. It remind you of the first weeks of training with Bobby and how frightened you’d been when he’d told you about all the different monsters. You paid for your motel room and managed not to see the boys when you walked to your room. As soon as you were in your motel room you got your laptop out and started looking at recent articles relating to the town. After staring at your laptop for an hour and finding hardly enough you decided to go and grab quick drink of whiskey from a bar.

As you walked out of your door you bumped into somebody. “Hey, watch it!” You said as you stepped back from the person, only to be greeted by no other than Dean Winchester. “Y/N! What are you doing here?” Dean said, grabbing you by the waist and pulling you into a hug. You slowly wrapped your arms around Dean, burying your head in his shoulders. When you final pulled away from Dean, he had the biggest smile on his face. “Oh, y’know. Hunting some sons of bitches.” Dean laughed and reached out to wrap his arm around your shoulder. You flinched slightly and Dean saw. He immediately dropped his arms and you saw the flash of sadness that washed across his face. “I get it.” He whispered, and for a moment you weren’t sure if he was actually talking to you. You smiled weakly, and placed his arms around your shoulder. “I’m sorry” you said, looking up at him. “What for, Y/N? I get it. Fear of the unknown right?” you nodded, and wrapped one of your arms around his waist. “Come on.” You said as you began to walk towards the bar. Dean unwrapped his arm from around your shoulder and you dropped your arm from his waist, but he grabbed you hand and held onto it as you walked.

A few hours and a lot of drinks later you and Dean were walking back to the motel, hand in hand. “I missed having you around, y’know” Dean had said as you walked into the parking lot of the motel. “I missed you too.” You’d whispered, cuddling into Dean’s side as the cold air bit into your skin. Dean walked you to your motel room and stood with you whilst you unlocked it. You turned to face him as the door swung open and you’d jumped slightly at how close he was. You could feel his breath on your lips. “Yknow, Y/N. I’ve wanted you for as long as I can remember” Dean whispered, sending a shiver down your spine, and then he kissed you. It was so full of passion and it left you breathless. You pulled away for air and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into the motel room. You closed the door and gently pushed him against it,  and then re-attached your lips to his. Dean moaned softly into your mouth and placed his hands on your waist. He pulled away from your lips to trail kisses down your neck “Mine” he muttered, as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. You let out a small moan of pleasure, as he continued to kiss your neck and push you towards the bed.

_Was it love or recognition that has healed this man’s condition. I’m hoping and I’m wishing that this bird won’t fly away. We can see life hand in hand, the green, the blue, the rough, the sand, and in our time and in our land we’ll savor everyday._

The backs of your knees hit the bed and he gently pushed you on to the bed. You giggled softly as he crawled onto the bed, hovering above you. You were between his legs as he started to unbutton you long-sleeved plaid shirt. As he pushed the shirt off of your left shoulder he caught sight of you tattoos. You heard him breath in sharply before he leaned down to kiss the art. In his moment of weakness, you were able to roll him over so you were straddling him. You took the plaid shirt off completely and then pulled your vest top off. Dean watched you mesmerized as you unclasped your bra and pushed the straps down your shoulders. You flung your bra across the room and attached your lips to his neck. He moaned softly, running his hands over your tattooed arms. Dean’s hands found their way to the button of your jeans and he popped them open. Dean made quick work of your jeans and panties and then you quickly began to undress him - which was an awkward feat.

_And oh, how our glory may fade, at least we’ve learned some things along the way._

You lay giggling and breathless as Dean trailed kisses across your stomach, “So beautiful” he whispered. You gently grasped his chin in your hand and pulled his face to yours. He let out a breathy laugh, “Always in control”. You grinned at him before letting him press his lips to yours once more. “Ready, baby?” He asked softly. You nodded, and kissed his shoulder to answer. He entered you slowly and you both let out satisfied sighs.

_You took me from my bubble knowing my defense was weak and you sat there and you listened any time I chose to speak. You gathered from my pleas to you that I am but a clown and I fear only a hero can defeat these demons now._

He moved slowly at first, but began to pick up speed when he was sure you were okay. Dean kissed and nibbled at your neck as he thrust into you. You moaned loudly, you could feel yourself climbing higher and higher and when Dean reached between your bodies and rubbed at your clit you let go, climaxing loudly. Dean followed soon after and you lay together panting. Dean wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled him close to you. He kissed your softly before closing his eyes.

_And oh, how our glory may fade, at least we’ve learned some tricks of trade._

You lay watching him for awhile, unable to sleep. He looked so peaceful, younger as if all the worries of his world had disappeared for the time being. You stroked his cheek softly, before cuddling closer to him. “I love you, Dean” you whispered. “I love you too, Y/N” he whispered back, kissing your forehead.

_And as time shall inevitably move on. Oh well, at least we’ll have four strong legs to stand on, to keep us alive…_


End file.
